Linda Hartley
Linda Hartley '''is one of the main characters in Sweetheart Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Angel. Appearance Linda is a tall girl, with pale skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair that she wears in a beehive with low pigtails. She often wears long dresses at home, but shorter skirts or slacks and colourful blouses when out on the town. Her face claim is Jane Fonda. As Cure Angel, her hair grows longer and turns a lighter blonde, and is pulled up into a bun tied with a blue ribbon that is adorned with a heart-shaped pin. Her outfit is a blue and white dress with puffy sleeves and a lace trim along the hem. She also wears a blue neckerchief fastened with a brooch, long white gloves, white socks and blue Mary Jane shoes. Bio Linda is the only daughter of Helen and Richard Hartley. She was born in Toronto, but was raised in Brighton. When Linda is in twelfth grade Our Lady of the Sacred Heart School, she encounters an attack by Ruth and Harold, Linda joins two girls from the local public school, Violet and Betty. They become close friends as they fight to protect Brighton from the Lovelesses' twisted idea of a perfect loving world. Though never married, Linda has a daughter named Fleur later in life, who is also a Pretty Cure, and is founder and principal of Hartley's Academy for the Arts in Masterpiece Pretty Cure. Cure Angel As Cure Angel, Linda gains powers based in love. Her powers manifest in the form of feathers. Relationships Violet Sweeting - 'Linda thinks Violet is a little naive at times, but she genuinely comes to care for her friend, and they remain close their entire lives. '''Betty Hanna - '''Linda was a little anxious about befriending Betty initially due to Betty's hostility, but when she warmed to her, they became close life-long friends. 'Mary Loveless - '''Linda is uncomfortable with the fact that Mary doesn't reject her parents' actions, but she can't bring herself to be mad at her classmate's innocent nature. As the only one of the three who spends time around Mary regularly, she pities her at first but genuinely comes to like her. After Mary joins them as Pretty Cure, she and Linda also begin a romantic relationship, which they maintain for many happy years, and they eventually raise their daughter Fleur together. '''Helen and '''Richard Hartley - '''Linda feels little but animosity for her parents. Due to many facets of her life (her sexuality and her politics among others) they treat her very coldly, pushing on her expectations of a perfect daughter, which by their standards she is not. She tries to avoid confrontation with them so that she is not kicked out, but she dreams of the day she can move away from them. '''Fleur Hartley - '''Linda loves her daughter greatly and always has pushed her to greatness and supported her. When Fleur was young, Linda often went and stood up for her to the administration of East Northumberland High when she was bullied. Trivia *Linda's birthday is February 14th, 1950. *Linda is a lesbian, which she has known since her preteen years, and is the source of her reputation as an 'ice queen' (because she has never once even acknowledged a boy's advances). Category:Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures